Curse of Your Own Making ( A Swan Queen Fic)
by TamBoLuver
Summary: Emma and Regina finally come together. How many heart's will they break in their betrayal? And how far will Regina go not to be one of the brokenhearted?
1. Chapter 1

It was a late night at the Sheriff's office. Emma Swan was sitting at her desk attentively looking over some paperwork. Her long blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders and over her pale toned arms. Sitting in the chair by her side was Regina Mills, who for hours now, had watched Emma fuss over the work in front of them. Emma had spent the evening flipping through budgeting and expense reports while Regina dictated over her work. The frustration in Emma grew stronger every time Regina decided to pace the floor behind her chair, which in this instance she'd decided to do again.

"You do realize that pacing behind me isn't going to get this work finished," Emma said, never taking her eyes off the reports.  
>The sound of Regina's heels against the linoleum ceased, and she appeared within moments on top of Emma's desk. Her legs falling down just beside Emma's chair.<br>"Does sitting help instead?" she asked.  
>Emma glanced over at her thigh and then up directly at her face.<br>"No it does not. You are the one who insisted we do this, so maybe you should be helping a little more," Emma suggested.  
>"Fine." Regina slid off of her desk and onto her feet. "Let's take a break we've been at this all evening."<br>"And we're almost finished. So no," Emma said, returning back to work.

Regina rolled her eyes, and abruptly grabbed Emma by the hand she was using to write. Emma sat back into her chair and looked up at Regina who still had hold of her hand.  
>"What are you doing?" she asked.<br>"I said let's take a break," Regina replied sternly, slowly placing her leg across Emma's lap.  
>Emma attempted to maneuver around Regina's body, but the brunette quickly threw her arm's over the Sheriff's shoulders. Emma retreated back into her chair, but Regina leaned in, kissing her softly at the base of her neck.<br>"We shouldn't be doing this," Emma muttered softly. "We need to finish this," she said with a strong throaty groan, as she pulled away.  
>A frustrated Regina looked back at the desk full of papers. "Oh you mean these." She took her arm and swiftly knocked them to the floor. "I finished these before I even got to your office," she said.<p>

Emma stared at the papers on the floor with her mouth open and a baffled expression plastered on her face. "Then why have we been here all afternoon," she complained.  
>"Because you have been avoiding me and this was the only way I could get you alone," Regina stated plainly. She grabbed Emma by the chin so that they were staring into each other's eyes. Without warning Regina crashed their lips together, sucking tenderly on Emma's lower lip and pulling away with gentle tug from her teeth. Emma sat motionless, yet aroused as the Mayor kissed her down the neck and onto her exposed chest.<br>"Stop..." Emma moaned. "Stop..." she moaned once more, all the while her eyes shut, making allowances to embrace every kiss.

Regina ignored her murmuring, deepening her kisses with every hesitant plea. She moved her lips up and onto Emma's ear. "I know you don't really want me to stop," she whispered, as she nibble on Emma's earlobe. She took the Sheriff's evasive hands and placed them on the outside of her thighs, at the hem of her skirt. "I've missed the touch of your hands on my body," Regina sighed.

Chills ran up Emma's body as Regina's last statement left a dewy remnant from her warm breath. "We can't keep doing this," she said, followed by an abrasive gulp. She could feel the muscles in Regina's legs contracting underneath her fingers. Her body over heating in the palm of her hands as the Mayor longingly ravaged her with kisses. "Anyone could walk in," she whispered softly.  
>"I don't care," Regina grumbled. "Do you?" she asked, looking at Emma for a response.<br>"No," Emma groaned aggressively, her hands clamping down on Regina's legs.

With her hands tightly placed on Regina's thighs, Emma lifted them both off the chair and aggressively placed her on top of the desk. Regina leaned back on her hands, victorious in her posture. The Sheriff ripped her blouse open, revealing her red laced bra and finely toned mid section. Emma grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer toward the edge of the desk. Finding that Regina's formfitting skirt was preventing closer access, she pushed it further up the brunette's thighs with her thumb and index fingers. Once the Mayor scent was directly beneath her, she let her mouth fall on the edge of her lace bra. Emma's lips could feel a sharp quiver leave the Mayor's body upon touchdown and she relished in it.

Regina wrapped her arms around Emma's well toned body, hoping to eliminate any distance between them. No matter how tightly she gripped, Emma's body was never quite close enough. Her nails dug into Emma's back, and she hoped that it wouldn't bother her. It didn't. The deeper her nails sank into the Sheriff's skin, the more intense Emma's lips were on her breast. Regina eyes, which had been closed thus far, shot open when she felt a hand gliding up her inner thigh. As it crept its way up slowly, goosebumps shot up her body and her breathing rapidly increased. Though she'd tried to brace herself for impact, Emma's entrance inside her was mentally overwhelming, causing her to fall back onto the desk.

Emma saw her phone fall to the ground but her attention was committed to Regina's pleasure. She bought her tongue down on Regina's flat stomach, which she felt had been beckoning her this entire time. She felt a hand on the back of her head guiding her around the Mayor's torso. So she submitted herself to Regina's tender touch. Emma's hand seemed rooted in between Regina's moistened walls. Her two fingers swept up and down inside Regina's docile cavern, and she arched her back in pleasure. Emma grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her up right. She kissed her relentlessly while her fingers glided in and out of Regina's fragile member.

"Don't stop," Regina pleaded just as Emma's teeth disengage from her bottom lip. She could feel the precipice of ecstacy drawing near, and began to thrust her hips forward into her lover's abiding finger tips. Emma held her closer as her walls began to tighten around her fingers. "Emma, hold me tighter," she moaned, running her fingers nails down Emma's back. Her body seized and seemed to infused itself into Emma's. She squealed out a few indistinguishable sounds, unconscious of the small amount dribble that left her lips.

When Regina finally released her hold and sat back on the desk, Emma noticed a exceedingly pleasured expression that bordered on dumbfounded. Almost instantly she felt pains of guilt for what had occurred. A range of emotions overshadowed her current state of pleasurable satisfaction. Even as Regina attempted to kiss her, she pulled away and fell back into her chair.  
>Her mood easily detected through her sluggish posture.<br>"What's happening?" Regina asked bluntly, after being rejected for a kiss.  
>"Nothing."<br>"You're lying. Tell me," Regina demanded, as she buttoned up her shirt.  
>"We can't keep doing this."<br>"Is that why you've been avoiding me?" Regina asked.  
>"Someone could have seen us."<br>"Who do you think you're dealing with?" Regina asked, coming down from Emma's desk. "Do I look like a love sick school kid? I made sure that no one would get in here tonight."  
>Emma stood to her feet. "This can't happen again. This was the last time."<br>"You've said this before, yet it keeps happening, why do you think that is?" Regina asked sarcastically.  
>"If I knew that. It wouldn't keep happening."<br>"Don't try to make sense of it and don't fight it."

Emma looked at her with a aire of disbelief. "You don't even feel remotely sorry for what we are doing here? Do you?" she asked. "Nevermind. Why would you?"  
>"What is that supposed to mean?" Regina inquired.<br>"It means that you obviously don't care that both Hook and Robin may possibly be hurt by this."  
>Regina raised her hand up to Emma. "Don't talk anymore. You have no idea what I feel." She grabbed her purse and jacket and walked out the office. Emma did not follow, though she knew that her words were harsh and hypocritical.<p>

Regina left the station and was headed toward her car when a familiar voice called to her. "Mom, what are you doing here?" She turned to find Henry walking toward her, followed by his grandparents. He smiled then gave her a hug.  
>"Henry," she said while embracing him. "I was just helping Emma with her paperwork."<br>"Emma. What no Sheriff Swan?" Mary Margaret chimed in. "You guys getting along now?"  
>"Apparently not," David said, after taking stock of Regina's appearance.<br>"Were you and my mom fighting again?" Henry asked.  
>"No...honey, I was helping Sheriff Swan with her magic, and it got messy," Regina quickly replied. "I wish you two would stop with these rash implications. You worry my son."<br>"I think you're appearance is what was worrying him," David retorted. Regina threw a violent look his way. "Ok, Henry, let's go get your mom so we can go to dinner."  
>"See you later mom" Henry said as he and David continued on into the police station.<p>

As Regina continued on to her car a sickened expression came across her face. Mary Margaret could not help but notice. "You know Regina, you wouldn't feel so bad if you just told the truth,"she said.  
>Regina felt her body go numb. "What are you talking about?"<br>"You should have just told Henry the truth."  
>Regina felt short of breath. "And what's that?" she asked.<br>"That you and Emma were obviously in a scuffle. I mean come on, your blouse is partially torn."  
>Regina rolled her eyes. "Once again Snow you're wrong. It's good to see that you haven't learned a lesson from sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."<br>"Fine Regina. Whatever you say." Mary Margaret walked away as Regina got in her car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

At Granny's Diner, the Charming's begun wrapping up the end of their meal when David and Henry decided to play a game of darts. Emma watched quietly while secretly contemplating the events that proceeded dinner. Snow could see that something was troubling her daughter, but as of late, Emma had been withdrawn and secretive. "Emma, what on your mind?" she asked. Emma could barely hear her mother over the sound of the dwarfs rooting for Henry.  
>"Nothing."<br>"Does this have anything to do with Regina?"  
>Emma quickly shot a look at her. "Regina?"<br>"We saw her leave your office tonight before dinner. She was disheveled and in a bad mood."  
>"How could you tell? She's in a bad mood everyday," Emma joked.<br>"She told us what happened."  
>"What did she tell you?" Emma asked.<br>"She lied. Said you two were practicing magic, when it was clear she had been fighting."  
>Emma didn't respond to Snow's observation. "So what were you two fighting about?" Snow inquired.<br>After a moment of silence Emma responded. "Henry. She wants more time with him. I disagreed."  
>Snow could detect that something was off in her story, but before she could respond, Ruby came over with a hot cocoa for Emma. "Cinnamon, just like you like it," she said with a grin as she placed the cup on the table. Her cleavage protruding from her tight fitting shirt.<br>"I didn't order a cocoa."  
>"It's on me... I mean on the house," Ruby replied coyly.<br>"Gee, thanks."  
>"Anytime."<p>

At the beginning of the exchange, Snow was confused and hoping she was exaggerating the conversation in her mind. But by the end, Ruby's lingering response clarified any confusion. When her friend returned to the counter, Snow followed directly behind.  
>"What was that?" she asked.<br>"What was what?"  
>Snow braced herself before continuing the conversation. "Why are you throwing yourself at my daughter?"<br>"I wasn't," Ruby vehemently denied. Snow eyed her doubtingly. "Ok maybe I was a little," Ruby admitted.  
>"Red, She's my daughter. You're my best friend."<br>"Well I didn't know she was your daughter until after the curse was broken, and by then it was too late."  
>"Dude," Snow groaned. "Not ok."<br>"I can't help how I feel."  
>"You realize that she is with Hook...and she is MY daughter."<br>"I know Snow, and I would never pursue her without your blessing."  
>"I don't know what you're definition of pursue is, but that looked like a full speed chase."<br>"I don't know where my mind went. It won't happen again," Ruby assured her.  
>"Ruby I love you. But you and Emma just can't."<br>Snow walked back to the table just as David and Henry returned to Emma. Ruby waved good night as they began to leave. She let her eyes linger on Emma while Snow's disapproving voice echoed in her mind.

Regina dragged herself into her empty mansion and made her way upstairs. Halfway to the top, she noticed rose petals layered on the floor leading all the way down the hall and into her bedroom. She walked down the hall quietly and eased the room door open. Inside she found Robin, lying sound asleep on a bed of roses, surrounded by candlelight. Her heart melted at the sight of him, and she was careful not to wake him as she attempted to sneak into the bathroom. She eased the bathroom door open, but still it gave a loud squeak, awaking Robin.  
>"You're home," he said with a yawn.<br>She squeamishly turned toward him. "I'm sorry work ran late."  
>"No need to be sorry. I know you were helping Emma. I'm glad you two are getting along for Henry's sake."<br>"What do you mean Henry's sake?" she replied defensively.  
>"I just mean to sa-"<br>"How about you worry about your son and I worry about mine," she snapped.  
>"I'm not going to do this with you again."<br>"Do what? What are you talking about?" Regina asked, in an annoyed tone.  
>"If you're going to pick a fight with me. I can just leave," Robin said. He arose from the bed and made his way pass her and toward the door.<br>"Wait, I don't want to fight. I'm just tired."  
>Robin turned around and took her by the hand, pulling her into him. "It's ok." He kissed her gently on the lips, but she retreated into the bathroom and closed the door behind her. " I guess that's a no."<br>"I'm sorry. I'm just exhausted," Regina replied, while staring at herself in the mirror. She knew had Robin been able to see her face, she would have surely given away her previous activities. Numerous times she'd tried to reconcile her feelings with her behavior, but she couldn't comprehend what was happening. She never thought she would have to go to such extremes to be alone with someone. Or that she would ever be taken over by such a strong urge other than vengeance. Even more troubling was the fact that Emma's words were capable of affecting her so deeply.

The next morning Emma found herself strolling into the library. Belle watched her cruise aimlessly through the aisle. By the fifth tour, Belle approached. "You need help finding something?" Emma squinted indecisively. She nodded for Belle to follow her into the stacks, and away from prying ears.  
>"Actually I was building up the courage to talk to you about something private," Emma whispered.<br>"Then come with me to my back office."  
>Emma followed Belle pass an archway and directly into her office. Belle offered her a seat and shut the door behind them.<br>"What do you want to talk about?  
>"Magic."<br>"What about it?"  
>"Is it possible for someone to put a spell on another person, and that person not know it?"<br>"That is completely possible. Do you think someone has cast a spell on you?" Belle asked.  
>"More like a curse."<br>"Regina," Belle said with sigh.  
>"Yes."<br>"Well, what makes you think she has cursed you."  
>"This can't leave the room."<br>Belle nodded reassuringly. "I promise."  
>"For over a month now..." Emma paused. "I've been having an affair with Regina." Emma expected a bewildered expression to come across Belle's face, but she just remained silent. "Say something."<br>"I was just waiting for you to finish," Belle replied.  
>"I just told you that I'm having a relationship with the Evil Queen and you have nothing to say."<br>"I have plenty on my mind. But mostly I'm thinking that there is no spell capable of making someone fall in love with you."  
>"I'm not in love with Regina," Emma said adamantly.<br>"Still. There is no such curse."  
>"Then why can't I stay away from her. I went from seeing her and wanting to strangle her, to wanting to kiss her."<br>Belle made a grimace at that remark. "And how does Regina feel about all this?"  
>"I haven't asked. I spend most of my time trying to avoid her."<br>"Well maybe it's time to go straight to the source."

While Emma was busy with Belle, Regina was hosting Tinkerbell at her office.  
>"You told me that Robin was my happy ending. So why am I discontent?"<br>Tink was confused, because though Regina's words spoke of dissatisfaction, her body language told another story. "Are you?" she asked.  
>"Yes!" Regina exclaimed. "You said that I was meant to be with Robin. You never mentioned anyone else."<br>"There's someone else!" she exclaimed. "And this someone is the reason you're glowing." Tink ran up to her and gave her a hug. Regina quickly brushed her aside. "And also why you're spewing venom so early in the morning," Tink added.  
>"Tell me what is happening," Regina demanded.<br>"Do you really think that there can only be one happy ending?"  
>"You said Robin was my soulmate."<br>"And so was Daniel for a time. There is more than one person out there for everyone," Tink explained. "When I found Robin you guys were meant to be. But that doesn't mean that you couldn't be meant for someone else, or that someone else isn't meant for you."  
>"Explain."<br>Tink shrugged then threw out some examples. "The other person could have been married, they were from another land and out of reach. They could be a merman or was turned into some monster. I don't know... maybe they weren't even born yet."  
>Regina got up from her desk and turned away so that Tink couldn't read her expression. But the fairy had already locked in on it. "It's not possible," Regina mumbled to herself.<br>"Who is it?" Tink asked.  
>"No one."<br>"You're afraid. I can hear it in your voice."  
>"What do you know?" Regina asked snappishly.<br>"I know that when you get scared like this you run. But this time you can't. You're stuck in a curse of your own making."  
>Tink had made a point. The curse that she'd cast prevented her from leaving Storybrooke. She realized she would have to deal with this problem the only way she knew how, with magic.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

It was looking to be a slow day at the station. Emma sat at the front desk throwing darts at the wall. The situation with Regina was plaguing her thoughts and without realizing it, she'd begun throwing the darts more ferociously. Hook walked in just as a dart made contact with a nearby missing persons poster. "You're a little off you're game there love," he said.  
>"Hey, what are you doing here?"<br>"You forgot your lunch and I told your mother I'd bring it to you."  
>"You and my mother are best friend's now?"<br>"Well if we are to be married, then I guess I better get on your parents good side."  
>"I guess so." Emma came off less enthusiastic in her response. She got up from her chair to retrieve the darts from the wall, but Hook beat her to the punch.<br>"Kiss me and you can have these back," he joked.  
>"How about I punch you and still get them back?"<br>Hook could not tell if she was playing along or if she actually wanted to strike him. He went for a kiss on the lips, but landed on her cheek when she turned away. Emma sat back in her chair and continued with her reckless target practice.  
>"Is there something the matter love?"<br>"No, why do you ask?"  
>"You've been distant lately. I can't help but think you're reconsidering our engagement."<br>Emma did not respond. Hook felt as though the ground beneath him would collapse.  
>"I'm not rethinking anything. Just trying to figure out how to tell everyone."<br>"You tell them whenever you're ready," he said, placing a kiss on her forehead.

It was about lunch time when Belle entered Granny's to pay a visit to Ruby. She took a seat at the counter and waited for Ruby who was finishing with a customer. As she began browsing the menu, a loud thud drew her attention back toward Ruby. Grumpy was standing up from his chair with his arms out, and there was a large spill that stretched from his shirt down to his pants. He threw an annoyed glance at Ruby, but she appeared nonchalant about the whole thing. "You did that on purpose!" Grumpy exclaimed.  
>"If you don't like the service, then you can go somewhere else," Ruby barked.<br>Grumpy stormed away to the bathroom almost tripping over his fallen chair. Belle watched as her friend harshly picked up the chair and slammed it upright. She took her dish cloth and scrubbed the table partially clean, throwing the rest of Grumpy's food into her dish tray. Ruby dragged her feet as she walked back toward the counter, unknowingly passing by Belle.  
>"Ruby," Belle called, before her friend could reach the kitchen.<br>"Belle, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."  
>"Yeah you were a little busy." Belle glanced over at Grumpy who'd returned from the restroom.<br>"Well if some people stop changing their order, I'd be less busy!" Ruby yelled, catching Grumpy's attention. Ruby threw the dish tray on the floor behind the counter, and wiped the sweat from her brow. She followed up with a strong disappointing sigh.  
>"What's wrong?" Belle asked.<br>"I told Snow how I feel about Emma," Ruby blurted.  
>Belle was taken aback by the statement. "And... what exactly are these feelings?"<br>"Well you know...I kinda...I like her."  
>"I imagine you're best friend doesn't like the idea of you dating her daughter?"<br>Ruby sighed deeply, "She basically told me to stay away."  
>Belle took her by the hand. "I'm sorry Ruby."<br>"I've been depressed all day. I can't stop thinking about her."  
>"Give it time."<br>"I don't know if I want these feeling to go away. Emma is the sweetest most considerate person I've ever met."  
>Belle couldn't bare to see her friend so upset. Especially knowing what she knew about Emma and Regina. Even if Snow was accepting of the situation, Emma's heart was with everyone but Ruby.<br>"I'm glad she hasn't been by today. It just makes it more difficult when she's around," Ruby added.

The door chime rang through the diner and both women turned in reaction to the sound. There was Emma, who'd appeared as though someone had called her name. She pointed Henry toward an open booth, then made her way toward the two of them. Her smile got to them before the rest of her body, and Belle watched as Ruby's face lit up with joy.  
>"Hey Ruby, " Emma said with a nod, then bringing her attention to Belle. "Thanks for taking the time to talk to me about that thing today."<br>"No problem. I hope you were able to clarify things," Belle replied.  
>Ruby listened on curiously. But the two made it a point to keep their conversation vague.<br>"No not yet," Emma said. "But soon." She walked away leaving Ruby with only scraps of her scent. Ruby looked at Belle for an explanation, but she was already hiding behind her menu.  
>"What was that about?" she asked.<br>"I can't tell you," Belle replied reluctantly. She knew Ruby would not like her response.  
>"Belle. You have an inside scoop on Emma. You have to tell me."<br>Belle couldn't let her friend go on with false hope. "Maybe it is best you find someone else. Emma has too much on her plate as is."

Henry was going over the menu when Emma finally took her seat across from him. They sat quietly and then Ruby came to take their order. She tried to avoid eye contact with Emma by keeping her focus on Henry. As soon as he placed his order, she retreated back toward Belle, almost knocking over some patrons. Emma and Henry watched with concern as Ruby stumbled over one of the chairs. She noticed them looking, and gave them a reassuring smile and wave.  
>Belle shook her head in pity as Ruby tried to get control of her faculties.<br>"What's going on with her?" Emma asked out loud.  
>"She always get like that when you're around," Henry replied. Shrugging the whole thing off.<br>"What is that suppose to mean kid?"  
>"I don't know. But when I'm here by myself she never acts like that," Henry explained.<br>Emma looked over toward the counter and Ruby had her face buried in her hands, while talking with Belle.  
>"Anyway. I wanted to talk to you about something."<br>Henry sat up straight and to attention. "What about?"  
>"I want to know what you think about Hook?" she asked.<br>"I think he uses the expression "mate" as a punctuation mark" Henry joked.  
>Emma frowned playfully at his quick wit. "Would you be ok with him...for example... moving in?"<br>Henry thought about it for a second. "Sure if he makes you happy."  
>"Really?" Emma asked in a relieved tone.<br>"Of course. As long as I don't have to see you two kissing all the time."  
>Ruby returned to the table and placed their orders in front of them. Then bowed away.<br>"You won't see that," Emma promised while reaching into her plate.  
>"Good. Because my mom and Robin are always doing it."<br>Emma shot her head up. "How much have you seen?"  
>"Nothing too bad. Just alot of kissing and hand holding. He's there all the time, so I guess Hook being around is not so bad." Emma looked as though she might be sick. "Is Hook moving in with us or something?" Henry asked.<br>Emma's mind was elsewhere. Henry called to her twice before she realized he'd asked a question. "No he's not moving in. He might just be around alot more," she answered.

It was Regina's weekend to have Henry and Emma had to drop him off. She walked him to the porch and Regina opened the door to welcome him home. The two women exchanged cordial smiles but didn't speak. Henry said goodbye to Emma then ran directly upstairs to his room.  
>"We need to talk," Emma said.<br>"Why, whatever about?" Regina asked flippantly, stepping aside so that she might enter.  
>Emma entered, and Regina shut the door behind her. No words passed between them, but Emma followed her into the livingroom. There was a look that Regina had been accustomed to receiving from Emma. It appeared from her perspective as fury wrapped in disdain. Now receiving that stare Emma; made her aware of the impending argument. "What did I do to you now?" she asked.<br>"Does Robin spend the night here?" Emma asked without any hesitation.  
>"I'm sorry how is that your business?"<br>"It's my business because I don't want my son walking in on you two doing... whatever it is you two do," Emma said with a disgusted lingering expression.  
>"Henry has never seen anything like that!" Regina exclaimed.<br>"And he won't. I don't want Robin staying over here. Not with Henry in the house," Emma stated firmly.  
>Regina was disconcerted by Emma's statement. "Don't make this about Henry. This is about you... You don't like the idea of me and Robin," she retorted.<br>"I could care less."  
>"Good, because I'm going to see whoever I want in my own house," Regina said plainly.<br>Emma felt a sudden rush of emotion come over her. She stepped toward Regina calmly."As long as my son is here, I have a say. He is not allowed in this house."  
>Regina stepped even closer, leaving them only inches of breathing room. "You do not have a say over my life," she replied in a hostile voice. She turned away, marking it as the end of the conversation.<br>Emma reacted. She grabbed Regina by waist and spun her back around, pulling them tightly together. The smell of Regina's perfume crashed into her. She could feel Regina's racing heart beating in sync with hers. So close, that they gasped at the same breath of air. Regina's legs fell weak. Emma's arm tightly wrapped around her waist was all that kept her from dropping to her knees. She stared into Emma's eyes knowing that her visage betrayed her defiant words.  
>"Tell me I have no say," Emma whispered softly. Her lips caressing Regina's as she spoke.<p>

Regina's reply came in the form of a squeaking noise. A noise that was cut short when Emma suddenly pressed their lips together. Allowing their tongues to reconcile what their words could not. Emma adorned Regina's face and neck with fiery kisses. She was unyielding and overwhelming, leaving Regina fighting for air. She tried to pull away for a moment but the Sheriff wouldn't allow her to escape. "Emma stop," she half-heartedly pleaded, her bottom lip being held captive. "We have to stop," she said in a serious tone, "Henry might see us."

Emma ceased her actions. Regina could read the frustration in her expression. Regina took her by the hand and quietly escorted her through the living room, and into a small den. She closed the door behind them and immediately returned to her place on Emma's lips. "You smell so good," Emma mumbled through their kisses. Regina pulled back, and a smirk graced her face. That was the first time Emma had bothered to say anything kind to her since the affair began. She pushed Emma down onto the sofa then leaned over her seductively.

Regina assisted in the removal of Emma's shirt. She enjoyed the view of her abs contracting as she pulled forward then laid back onto the sofa. She slid her hand vertically between Emma's breast and down her stomach. Her index and middle finger played along the edge of the blonde's jeans. The Sheriff's body was suffused with desire as Regina's fingers came across her button and zipper. Emma closed her eyes momentarily and when opened again, found Regina unbuttoning her jeans with her teeth.

Emma was always perplexed by Regina's ability to hide her aggression behind subtlety. Using your teeth to open anything could be considered a desperate and aggressive last resort. But Regina was able to pull it off with a quiet seduction unlike anything she'd ever seen. She gazed intensely while Regina slid her pants off her hips, down her legs, and to the floor. Regina parted Emma's thighs slowly, and caressed them with her hands as she let her body fall on top. Before her hand could reach its destination, she stopped and gazed into Emma's eyes. "We can stop if you want," she said.

"No. Don't," Emma replied, taking charge of Regina's hand and placing it where she craved it to be. Regina's entrance into her body came as a much needed relief. A light moan left her lips drawing Regina's attention. She let their lips crash together as her fingers surveyed Emma's most delicate part. Regina's fingers were submerged in Emma's waters, but still she tried to extract more as Emma's moans increased. "Right there...faster," she begged. Regina silenced her moans by propelling her tongue into Emma's mouth unrelentingly.

Regina could feel the tightening begin around her fingers. She pushed deeper and faster, repeating the same motion over and over. Emma wrapped her up in her arms, as Regina's body followed along with the motion. Regina removed her lips from Emma's in order to focus her attention. "How does it feel?" she asked. Emma could not speak as her climax drew near. She clutched Regina, as her body succumb to an explosion of ecstacy, ending in a loud passionate moan. She panted heavily into Regina's neck until her body gave way and she fell back into the sofa. She took a deep breath then threw a stern glance at Regina.

"You wanna know how it felt?" Emma asked, biting down on her tongue. She took Regina by the waist and traded places with her on the sofa. She ripped open the button on her trousers and pulled them off with one swift motion. She dragged Regina's legs to the edge of the sofa and removed her satin bikini brief. Then Regina watched as she stood to her feet and removed her own. Emma took Regina by the leg and slowly lifted it upward as she fell down between Regina's welcoming thighs.

Their two soft parts fell in sync upon connection, causing Regina to let out a throat based squeak. Still riled up from her last trip into bliss, Emma wasted no time in using Regina to pursue happiness once more. Emma slowly caressed their intimate parts together until Regina began moaning softly. She threw Regina's left leg over her right shoulder so that she met better with the soft tissue. Regina's moans became more consistent as Emma unleashed a relentless flow of thrust into her core.  
>Emma used her free hand to lift Regina's shirt pass her breast. She pulled down on her bra, releasing a sizable asset from its constraint. Emma let it play between her fingers before she let her lips come down on the succulent mound of tissue. Regina called her name over and over as Emma careened into her body, never removing her lips from her meaty breast. Regina's body jolted up and down vigorously creating a pleasurable friction that was heightened by the sweat dripping from Emma's body. "Ooo..don't stop Emma. Oooo ...Emma. I'm ...I'm...I love you," she moaned mid climax.<p>

Before the words could even finish leaving her lips, she regretted saying them. Emma pushed herself up and out of Regina's arms. "I'm sorry, what?!" she replied, short of breath and panting heavily. She stood up and began to get dressed.  
>Regina shook her head and sat up. "I don't know why I said that. I was just caught up in the moment. Don't leave," she said.<br>Emma didn't look her direction. "This is not love Regina," she said coldly.  
>"Then what is it then?" she asked, hurt echoing in her tone.<br>"Sex. That is all!" Emma exclaimed.  
>Regina shot up from the couch. "If that is all this is, then why are you here with me instead of at home with Hook."<br>"Don't go there Regina."  
>"Why can't you admit you love me, like I love you?!" Regina asked somewhat pleadingly.<br>"Because I don't think you can love anyone!"  
>Regina stepped back to examine the look on Emma's face. "Get out!" she roared.<br>"Fine by me," Emma replied. She grabbed her shoes off the ground and left the room. Slamming the door behind her.  
>Tears ran down Regina's face as she began to put her clothing on piece by piece. She caught a glimpse of her reflection in a near by mirror, and her mothers voice resounded in her head. "Love is weakness Regina." She turned away from her reflection and headed back into the living room.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was sitting outside in her car, reflectively looking back at the house. She put the keys in the ignition, then paused to slam her hands into the steering wheel. She started the engine, and then buried her face into hands. After taking one last glance at the house, she put her car in drive and took off. A few minutes later she pulled over at Granny's diner to grab a late night cocoa. But when she got to the door, she saw Ruby finishing up her cleaning duties. As she turned to go back to her car, Ruby spotted her at the locked door. Quickly she rushed over to see what Emma needed.  
>"Hey," Ruby called out.<br>"Hey. I'm sorry Ruby. I didn't realize what time it was I just wanted to get a cocoa."  
>"Come in."<br>"No it's ok you're cleaning."  
>"It's ok," Ruby said, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her inside. "You look like you need to talk."<p>

Ruby sat her at the counter while she started the hot cocoa. She looked back and smiled at Emma who seemed to have her mind elsewhere. She sprinkled some cinnamon on top of the cocoa, and placed it in front of Emma. "Here you go," Ruby said cheerfully.  
>Emma took a sip, "Ugh, thank you so much. Don't tell Mary Margaret but I think you make the best cocoa with cinnamon," Emma told her.<br>Ruby smiled. "You are so sweet," she said. "Did you have a bad day?"  
>"A bad few months really," Emma shared.<br>"You wanna talk about it?"  
>"I don't know. It's complicated." Emma took another sip of cocoa. "There's this person, but they're not the person I'm with. The person I'm with, Hook, has no idea. There is this thing we have between us. I can't explain. But this thing can't happen because I'm with Hook. Not to mention my mother would be devastated," Emma rambled. "But how can you help this thing that's between two people," she said.<br>"You can't," Ruby replied. She took Emma by the hand and leaned over the counter placing a kiss on her lips.  
>Emma pulled away, "what are you doing Ruby?" she asked calmly. A confused and surprise expression on her face.<br>"I just had to see what it would be like," Ruby said.  
>"Ruby I'm sorry but I don't see you in the same way."<br>"I know. But I do. I have wanted you since you first walked into the inn."  
>"Why are you telling me this now?" Emma asked.<br>"Because I've had three people tell me just today that you were off limits. One of them was myself. But I could never really know if I didn't try."  
>Emma smiled charmingly at her, "I'm sorry."<br>"It's ok because at least now I know," Ruby replied.  
>"Trust me when I say. You deserve way better than me."<br>"Don't say that."  
>"I'm a liar, a cheat, and worst of all a coward."<br>"You're not any of those things. You're just confused, and you could never intentionally hurt anyone." Ruby smiled. "And you're not such a bad kisser," she joked.

Around the same time, Rumpelstiltskin was fiddling around his shop, patiently waiting for a new deal to make. Ever since Emma's arrival in Storybrooke he hadn't been getting as much business. Not that Belle would allow him to make the types of deals he wanted, nor did he have a reason, now that Neal was gone. He'd spent his days selling souvenirs, usually back to the people he'd taken them from. His days were usually tedious, but today, at the sound of his door chime, he knew things were about to get interesting. "Regina... good to see you're chipper as ever."  
>"I want it Rumple. I know you have it," she demanded.<br>"You're going to have to be more specific, because as you can see, I have alot of things," he replied, while gesturing around the shop.  
>"The potion you gave Snow. The one to erase memories."<br>"You need me to help you with a potion?" Rumple asked.  
>"No," she objected. "But time is of the essence, and I don't have time to get all the necessary ingredients. Do you have it or not?"<br>"Of course I have it. But why should I give it to you?"  
>"What do you want?" she grumbled.<br>"Nothing right now. But a favor to be named later, without any hesitation from you," he said.  
>"Done. Now hand it to me."<br>Rumple turned and opened the cabinet behind him. He reached in and pulled out a small glass container. Examining the contents, he said, "I don't have to remind you-"  
>"All magic comes with a price"- she grabbed the vial from him- "I know. I know," she replied.<br>"Do you now, because I recall us being here before," he said.  
>"We made our deal and your part is done here." She turned and headed straight out the door, leaving Rumple with a devious grin on his face.<p>

Early the next morning, Emma awoke to the smell of pancakes and bacon. She hopped up from bed and made her way down stairs to the kitchen. Mary Margaret and David were standing over by the stove sharing an early morning kiss. Emma cleared her throat to warn them of her approach. Her mother smiled at her and placed her food on the counter. "Morning," her parents said in unison. She returned their greeting and dove right into her breakfast.  
>"You came home late," her mother said.<br>"Yea I worked late and then dropped Henry at Regina's, but I was at the diner with Ruby most of the time."  
>"Ruby huh?" Snow questioned, gazing over at her husband. David shook his head objectively. "Is there something going on with you and Ruby?" Snow asked.<br>Emma gazed up at her parents, and with a serious tone answered, "No."  
>"Emma you can tell us the truth. Even Hook has said you've been acting strange lately," her mother replied.<br>"I said no. Why are you even asking about Ruby?"  
>"Because she told me about her crush on you. I told her I did not agree with it. She said she'd stay away. And now you're telling me you've spent the evening with her," Snow ranted.<br>"Relax mom!" Emma replied jokingly. "We just hung out. Like friends do."  
>"Oh thank goodness," Snow sighed, as she grasped at her heart.<br>"You do know however, that if I wanted to be with Ruby, you'd have to respect that."  
>"Emma she's my best friend-"<br>"I'm not saying her... Just anyone."  
>"Emma. I know me and your father didn't like Hook. But we are warming up to him."<br>"Yea I barely want to inflict harm on him anymore," David added.  
>Emma smiled at their attempt at parenting. "I know. But-"<br>A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. They all looked curiously at one another, then David went to open it. Henry strolled in casually and a smile came across his face when he saw food. "What are you doing here?" Emma asked.  
>Henry slid up on the chair next to hers. "Mom told me to come over here because she had something to do this morning," he told them.<br>Mary Margaret slid a plate of food in front of him, and he immediately began stuffing his face. "Wow I'm surprised. Regina must really be busy if she sent Henry over here with us," Snow said.  
>Emma nodded in agreement.<p>

Emma spent her afternoon strolling the streets of Storybrooke. As she passed by the diner, she made sure to give Ruby a wave. Belle snuck up behind her while she was distracted, "Hey Sheriff." She peeked inside to see who Emma had been waving to. Ruby quickly turned away when she saw Belle peeking.  
>"Hey Belle," Emma replied.<br>"You waving to Ruby?"  
>"Yeah. Me and her had a weird thing happened that turned into a weird conversation. I just wanted her to know it was all good," Emma over explained.<br>Belle clenched her teeth, "Please tell me she didn't embarrass herself with you," Belle said.  
>Emma titled her head, "Why do you ask that?"<br>"Because of her insanely huge crush on you..."  
>"Did everyone know about that but me?" Emma complained.<br>"For being Sheriff, you never seem to have a clue," Belle quipped. "How is everything between you and Regina?"  
>Emma grimaced. "The same but worse."<br>"What happened?" Belle inquired. "If you don't mind me asking?"  
>"I went over to talk, and it turned into an argument about her and Rob-"<br>"Uh huh" Belle sighed.  
>"- then we"- Emma cleared her throat- "you know..."<br>"Uh huh I gotcha. No need to elaborate."  
>"Then she said she loved me an-"<br>"Wow that's great!" Belle exclaimed. "Or is it?"  
>"No. Because we got into another argument and I told her she was incapable love."<br>"Emma..." Belle said, in a disappointed tone.

Emma threw her hands in the air in defeat. "I don't know what's wrong with me."  
>Belle wrapped their arms together and took Emma for a walk. "Did I ever tell you about the moment I started falling for Rumple?"<br>Emma gave a disinterested expression, "No. Do you have to?"  
>"Emma," Belle stated firmly. "You came to me for advice for a reason."<br>"Yes, advice about magic."  
>Belle frowned at her, "Like I was saying. Did you ever see that chipped cup Rumple keeps locked up?"<br>"I remember that he was really pissed when he lost it that time."  
>"Well one day I was preparing his tea and the cup fell on the ground and chipped. I thought that surely the Dark One would dispose of me right there and then. So I immediately started to apologize. But he just said, 'it's just a cup.' "<br>"What does this have to do with anything? Emma huffed.  
>"Henry is your cup."<br>Emma shook her head, "I'm sorry what?" she asked.  
>"Henry is a symbol, like the cup," Belle explained. "He is a reminder of the humanity inside of Regina. That part of her that is capable of caring for and loving someone, including you. That is why you are always there fighting her dark side. Because you're the only one who can see her light."<br>An epiphany struck Emma, "Because of Henry," she said.  
>"Exactly. How evil could she really be if she was able to raise a child like Henry," Belle concluded.<br>Emma let the simplicity of her statement wash over her. She allowed something other than confusion to rule over her momentarily. "Dude, I love her," Emma proclaimed.  
>"Dude. I kinda knew that already. Why did you think you came to me of all people for advice?"<br>Emma squinted at her remark. "Because I'm the only other person who knows what its like to fall in love with a beast," Belle said.

Before Emma could fully process her revelation. Henry and Mary Margaret came running down the street. "She's missing! She's missing!" he screamed frantically, running up to Emma. He was out of breath when he reached her, and could only pant heavily when he tried speaking. Snow ran up behind him."Regina's missing!" she exclaimed.  
>"What do you mean she's missing?" Emma asked, in a hollow tone.<br>"As in possibly kidnapped," Snow elaborated. "We went to grab some of Henry's things from the house. Regina was gone, and there was a obvious struggle."


	5. Chapter 5

A few minutes later they arrived at Regina's. The door was still ajar just as Henry and Snow found it. Emma's eyes scanned the house, and she could feel her heart dive into her stomach. It looked like a rampage had taken place, and there was no sign of Regina. They hadn't been at the scene for five minutes when David and Robin ran into the house. Robin's eyes reflected the same panic that Emma had been feeling, but dear not express. He rushed pass Emma and Snow to scour further into the house. He searched frantically, but Emma could tell from the appearance of things that Regina was gone.  
>"What happened here?" Robin asked.<br>"We don't know. This is how we found it," Snow said.  
>Emma dazed into the rubble lying at their feet, tuning out of the conversation.<br>"Where is Henry?" David asked.  
>"He's with Belle at the shop," Snow replied.<br>Robin looked to Emma, "Sheriff Swan...Sheriff Swan!" he called.  
>That bought Emma back to attention. "Yeah."<br>"How do you plan on finding her?" he asked.  
>"I...I don't know-"<br>"What do you mean-"  
>"Give me a second to think here!" Emma shouted.<br>"We don't have a second," Robin argued.  
>Snow could see that Emma was getting flustered. "Robin we will figure it out. You have to relax, and give Emma a moment," Snow said calmly.<br>"I will handle this," Emma said firmly. She stormed out of the house without saying another word.  
>"Not without me," Robin replied.<br>He followed behind her with Snow and David in tow.

Minutes later they arrived at Rumple's shop. Emma charged in angrily and charged straight toward Rumple. The others watched on unwittingly as Emma reached over the counter and dragged him out by the collar of his suit. Hearing the commotion Belle and Henry ran from the back of the shop. "Tell me where she is!" Emma demanded. Rumple grinned then slowly removed her hand from his collar.  
>"He doesn't kno-"<br>"I haven't seen Regina since last night," Rumple answered, interrupting Belle.  
>"-when I told you she was missing you didn't say anything," Belle said.<br>Rumple threw a sorrowful glance at her, and she looked upon him with disappointment.  
>"Tell us what you know!" Robin demanded.<br>David jumped between the two men noticing Robin's sudden shift in demeanor. While also being aware that his daughter was positioned between the two.  
>Rumple walked back around the counter to distance himself from the hostility. "She came to see me about a potion."<br>"Why would Regina need to see you about a potion?" Emma asked, leaning on the glass display.  
>He looked over at Snow and said, "You're mother knows about this particular potion... Helps you forget."<br>Emma could tell by the look on Mary Margaret's face that what he said was true. "What is he talking about?" she asked.  
>"A memory potion," Snow answered.<br>"What kind of memory potion?" Robin questioned.  
>"The kind that makes you forget the person who has been plaguing your thoughts," she answered.<br>"She was trying to forget someone," Rumple said.  
>Emma could feel the guilt reach up and grab her by the throat. Belle passed an empathetic look her way, but Emma was too ashamed to stare anyone in the eye. Especially Henry who was standing right beside Belle.<p>

"Who could Regina possibly want to forget so badly, that she'd take this risk?" Snow queried.  
>"The question is, what does this have to do with her disappearance?" Belle posed, in an attempt to veer the conversation.<br>Emma's gracious eyes gave thanks from across the room.  
>"Nothing that I'm aware of," Rumple said, "the potion only erases the memories of that person. But with magic there is always a price."<br>"So you're saying that this might be part of Regina's price?" Emma asked.  
>"My mom was fine this morning," Henry told Emma.<br>"Don't worry Henry. I'm going to find her"-she pulled him in her arms- "I will always find her," she whispered.  
>"We're going to help you find her," Belle promised.<br>"We don't even know where to start," Robin complained.  
>"Why don't we find her the same way we did last time," Snow suggested. "Do you still have more of Regina's tear drops?"<br>"No, I used the last of it on you," Rumple replied.  
>"There is another way," Belle said, "why don't we use the memory extraction spell?"<br>"How will that help?" Emma asked.  
>"She's suggesting that we use the spell on Snow white in order to extract Regina's memories," Rumple explained. "Snow is still a conduit into Regina's mind. We can use the spell to retrace Regina's last few hours."<p>

Snow was sitting anxiously awaiting for Rumple to prepare the spell. As the others gathered around in silence. David took her by the hand.  
>"You don't have to do this," he said.<br>"I have to do this for Henry, she's his mother," Snow said.  
>David gave her a kiss on the cheek and stepped aside. Rumple approached and gave her a small vial of green liquid.<br>"Drink this and you will be placed in a trance," he explained, "able to see what transpired with Regina in the past few hours."  
>"Will it be like last time?" Snow asked.<br>"No this time it will be different. It will be like watching a movie from the inside."  
>Emma inched over toward Belle. "Exactly how far back will she be able to see?"<br>"Don't worry," Belle whispered, "she will only be able to see what happened after Regina left here that night until this morning."  
>Emma sighed in relief. It had occurred to her that her mother might witness she and Regina in a compromising position. Though she would not admit it, her mother's approval was very much needed and desired.<br>It only took seconds for the potion to take affect. Snow fell deep into the trance. Her mind traveled through channels of bright colors and indistinguishable patterns. She found herself outside Rumple's shop, giving her the impression that the spell had somehow failed. She reached to open the door, and Regina appeared, walking out of the shop. "Regina!" she exclaimed. Quickly she realized that Regina could not hear her. Snow followed the woman as she made her way down the road, vial in hand.

There was something troubled in Regina's demeanor as she swiftly walked toward her car. Snow began to realize that this troubling feeling went deeper than what her eyes could see. She began to feel exactly what Regina was, it was a feeling she knew all too well. The Evil Queen was shouldering the heavy burden of a broken heart. The intensity of it caused Snow physical pain and she began clutching at her ailing heart. She watched in pity as Regina struggled in the smallest of task. Opening her car door. Her hands shook as she tried entering the key in the lock. But she only grew upset with every failed attempt.

Regina threw her keys somewhere into the cold night. Her frustration clear as she began to break into tears. Snow reached out in an attempt to comfort her, but her current astral state made it impossible. Regina aimlessly walked into the street in an attempt to locate her keys, and as she searched, her eyes fell upon something that captured her attention. Snow followed her line of sight toward Granny's diner, where Emma's car was parked just out front. Regina darted straight toward the diner with a determined sway in her hips. Snow followed wondering what was captivating enough to change Regina's lowly mood.

She saw Regina reach to open the door but then she stopped. Snow stepped closer to see what had caused her to halt suddenly. It was Emma and Ruby, they seemed to be deep in conversation, and within seconds that changed. Regina and Snow, both became witness to the kiss that occurred that night between Emma and Ruby. Snow watched the expression on Regina's face turn hollow, and then enraged. Snow fell to her knees in response to the sharp sting of Regina's pain. Though Regina walked away, Snow was unable to; incapacitated by heartache. She watched as Emma broke away from Ruby's kiss, and in that moment, she knew what Emma had been keeping from her.

Snow was keeled over in pain in one moment, and in the next, she found herself in Regina's house. It was earlier that morning, and she watched as Regina sent Henry off to her house. "Henry I need you to go over to Emma's house. I have some business to take care of," she told the boy. She kissed him firmly on the forehead and sent him on his way. Regina closed the door tightly behind him, and slowly walked into the living room. Snow could feel the worry inside Regina as she approached the fireplace. She pulled out the vial from the night before and took a seat on the couch. She placed the vial on the table in front of her and stared at it for a while.

There was a deep risk involved, and Snow watched intensely as Regina pondered the possible consequences. Numerous times she'd pick the bottle up, and then place it right back on the table. Before this, Snow could have never grasped how deeply Regina could feel love, especially love toward Emma. It mirrored her own love toward Prince Charming. Regina was completely aware of Emma's threat to her own well being, but her love seem to supersede even that fact. But just like it had been for her with the Prince. Regina could only feel the hopelessness of unrequited love. She watched helplessly as Regina downed the potion and transformed. Snow could only feel the transformation, but like it was with her, a large portion of Regina was now missing.

Snow was startled by the sudden knock on Regina's door. Finally she would know what happened to her. Regina appeared physically okay as she walked over to answer. Snow watched her open the door, and on the other side was a blonde woman. She was slender with curly hair, blue eyes, and had a devious smile on her face. "Regina," she said with a snarl. Without warning she shot a bolt of energy into Regina's chest, sending her flying back into the house. The woman walked in and closed the door behind her. She stood over Regina with a furious look in her eyes. "Bet you thought I forgot about you," she said.  
>"Maleficent" Regina murmured.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Before Snow could witness more, her astral body jolted back into her actually body. She awoke to the others standing over her. David passed her a cup of water which she kindly rejected. "Maleficent," she said, "she has Regina. She's the one that attacked her."  
>"Did Regina drink the potion?" Robin asked.<br>Snow shook her head, "Yes," she said. She looked over at Emma, who then proceeded to kick and shatter one of the glass displays. That act drew everyone's attention toward her, so she escaped outside through the back door. Belle followed her, closing the door behind them.  
>"Are you okay?" she asked<br>"No...no I'm not. This wouldn't have happened if I jus-"  
>"If you just what?" Snow asked, appearing suddenly with the two women.<br>"-nothing," Emma replied.  
>Snow looked at Belle and nodded. Belle knew from the gesture that it was her time to excuse herself. Emma was pacing back and forth and didn't bother to look Snow in the eye.<br>"Emma. Are you in love with Regina?"  
>The directness of her question halted Emma in place. She turned to face her mother, "I love her so much, I can barely breath right now," she answered, with the same sincerity as her father.<br>"Why didn't you tell me?"  
>"I was too afraid of the fall out."<br>Snow cupped Emma's face into her hands. "If you love her. You love her. No matter what anyone thinks or does, that won't change. And I know this because no matter what you do, my daughter. I will always love you."  
>"And everything that comes along with it?" Emma asked.<br>"Yes, anything and anyone."  
>Emma gave her mother the tightest hug she could, and then they both ran back into the shop. As they enter, all eyes fell upon Emma. "Let's go find Regina," she said.<p>

Deep into the woods of Storybrooke stood a lone cabin. The wind whistled through it's wooden frame. It appeared at first sight to have been neglected. The steps that lead to the porch were cover with holes. There was broken glass that lie just beneath the broken windows. Much of the foundation was rotted or infested by rodents. From the outside it would have seemed still abandoned. But inside, Maleficent sat diabolically staring into a mirror, watching Emma and the others. Regina was caged.

Maleficent grew tempered when the others figured out that she was the one behind Regina's disappearance. "Rumpelstiltskin," she hissed. She used her powers to fling her chair at Regina's cage. Regina could feel the cage shake beneath her.  
>"Maleficent, just let me go. Clearly whatever your plan is, isn't going to work," Regina said.<br>"What do you know of my plan?" she asked.  
>"I know it's not working. I know and understand why you're upset with me."<br>"That potion really did a number on you, didn't it?"  
>"What do you mean?" Regina asked, with an innocence inflection.<br>"The old you would have obliterated me by now."  
>"I wouldn't do that. It's not in my nature," Regina said.<br>Maleficent giggled heartily, "Of course not," she replied. "That Emma Swan is more clever than I thought. I underestimated her."  
>"Who is Emma Swan?"<br>"Oh that's right, you don't remember"- Maleficent grinned and pulled a chair up to the cage- "she's your son's mother, and the woman that I'm going to kill."

Emma recruited Snow, Robin, Ruby, and Tink to accompany her on the rescue mission. Rumple had decided he wanted no part in saving Regina. Belle, at Emma's request, decided to stay behind with David to watch over Henry. Hook had finally showed up to the shop just as they were gearing up. He headed straight for Emma, and wrapped her in his arms. "Are you okay?" he asked. Emma returned his hug for a moment, then broke away from his embrace. With a smile from her mother, she knew it was time.  
>"Everyone may I have your attention," she said loudly, cutting through the noise in the room. All eyes were on her. "Before we head out... I have to be honest to everyone in this room. I am in love with Regina. And I hope that she is in love with me." She looked upon the room and there were only three people not shocked by the news. Belle, Snow, and Rumple. "I had to make this known before asking any of you to continue."<br>Hook's expression mimicked one of a sad puppy who'd just been reprimanded by it's owner. Robin was clearly furious, but mostly surprised. David and Ruby were both speechless as they looked to Snow for her reaction. She gave them a knowing nod, and she could tell from their manner that they were displeased. Hook did not speak, but instead used all his energy to walk out of the shop. All eyes were on Robin. His demeanor was poised as he approached Emma directly.  
>"There is no deed that she has done that will stop me from loving her. Can you say the same?" he asked.<br>"The darkest parts of her were set loose on me but I can only see her light," Emma replied.  
>With that all being said, a silent challenge was made. They made their way toward the door followed by Snow, Tink, and a reluctant Ruby.<p>

Back at the cabin, Maleficent had been plotting while watching the drama unfold. "My she's brave that Emma Swan. But I'm cruel, and I get what I want," she said. By this point, she'd been throwing peanuts into Regina's cage. While Regina sat curled up in a ball.  
>"Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?" Regina asked.<br>"Because I don't want to kill you. I want you to suffer, just like you made me suffer all these years. Trapped! Like a pet who was locked away."  
>"What does Henry's mother have to do with anything?"<br>"Why she's going to provide me with everything I need. When I kill her we are all returned back to the enchanted forest, and best of all, your memories will be restored," Maleficent explained.  
>"To what ends?"<br>"Well lets just say that remembering Emma Swan's death will bring you great pain. But bring me extreme satisfaction."

Emma and the others were patrolling the darkened woods following behind a surly Ruby. For hours she'd been leading them, but it had occurred to Robin that they'd been going in a circle.  
>Ruby did not attempt to hide her unpleasant demeanor as they traveled deeper into the woods. They'd all noticed, but Robin had finally had enough. "Why are we following her?" he asked, garnering attention from the entire group.<br>"Ruby is trying to help," Snow replied.  
>"We have been going in a circle, and it is obvious she doesn't want to be here," he said.<br>"Back off!" Emma exclaimed.  
>"No I won't. You're friend here doesn't feel the need to help, yet she came along," Robin argued.<br>Ruby stormed off into the woods, and Snow chased after her.  
>"Look, yell at me all you like, but you back off Ruby," Emma said sternly.<br>"Fine" - he replied, placing his bow and arrow down,- "I didn't realize it before, but you're the reason Regina needed that potion, aren't you?"  
>Tink stepped between the two of them.<br>"She was trying to forget you, not me. What did you do to her?" Robin asked.  
>"I didn't do anything!" Emma replied, defensively.<br>"Guys this is not productive," Tink intervened.  
>"Fine. But so you know. When we find Regina, I'm not going anywhere until she tells me otherwise," Robin said firmly.<p>

Snow had tracked Ruby down by a pond, sitting on top of a log. The cold night air blew her hair from her face, and Snow could tell she'd been crying. Snow sat beside her friend and did not make a sound. She intertwined their arms and they watched the stars in silence. Ruby wiped a falling tear from her face and it was swept up by the wind.  
>"Regina," she said woefully.<br>"Yes. My daughter has fallen in love with the Evil Queen."  
>"Why not me?" Ruby wondered out loud.<br>"I didn't realize that you felt so strongly about Emma. Ruby had I-"  
>"I don't feel that strongly. I just don't understand why Regina can get a happy ending but not me."<br>"I don't know Ruby. But I was wrong."  
>"About what?"<br>"I was wrong to try to keep you away from Emma. I would be honored if it were you that she loved," Snow said.  
>"You mean it?"<br>"Yes I do. You may not have the traditional happy ending right now. But you can always share in mines."  
>That bought a smile to Ruby's face, and so the two friends sat a while longer.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Robin decided to go off on his own. While Emma and Tink waited for Snow and Ruby to return. They sat under a tree in awkward silence. Emma passed Tink some water, and she accepted, taking a huge swig before passing it back.  
>"So" - Tink said, wiping the dribble of water from her chin,- "you're the one who has my girl Regina up at night." Emma scowled at her statement. "I meant figuratively," Tink clarified.<br>"I suppose I am."  
>"Don't concern yourself with what Robin said. She loves you, ya know."<br>"Yeah, so much so that she put herself at risk just to forget me."  
>"Regina chose to drink the potion."<br>"Only because I helped push her toward it. I don't understand why I have this constant inability to believe or even see what's right in front of me," Emma said.  
>"Regina has that same problem."<br>"She told me she loved me and I crushed her. Why wouldn't she choose Robin now?"  
>Tink stood up and helped Emma to her feet. "You don't know that she won't, but you'll never know if you don't try. And if you want to be with her, you have to believe."<br>"I don't know what to believe..." Emma sighed.  
>"Believe in your love of course," Tink said simply.<br>Snow and Ruby approached from behind some trees. Immediately they noticed that they were a man short.  
>"Where's Robin?" Snow asked.<br>"He has chosen to find Regina on his own," Emma told them. "Are you okay Ruby?"  
>"Yeah I'm fine. Thank you."<p>

The moon fell brightly upon Robin as he made his journey through the woods. He could hear owls cooing in the distance. Growing weary, he took a knee at a nearby pond and used his flask to take up water. A sound drew his attention to a nearby set of trees. He grabbed hold of his bow and walked slowly toward the noise. Suddenly, there appeared a green gust of smoke, and out of that smoke appeared Maleficent. Robin aimed it directly at her. She scoffed at the sight of him, and within seconds a raven flew by, grabbing the arrow from his bow.

He ran at her with his sword, only to have her deflect his attack. Robin flew at least five feet in the air before landing harshly on his back. A loud agonizing moan left him, and when he looked up Maleficent was standing over him. She took stock of him and an evil smirk overtook her face. Robin opened his mouth to yell for help, but was silenced under the Queen's power. Taking advantage of Robin's condition, she forced him to his feet, and then placed an unwelcome kiss on his lips. "You're alot more handsome in person. Why waste your time with Regina?"  
>Robin tried to reply but her spell left him incapable. Noticing his struggle, she lifted her magic.<p>

"Where is she?" Robin asked.  
>Maleficent looked to her left, then to her right, "she's not here," she replied.<br>"If you've hurt her. I wi-"  
>"You will what? You fool."<br>"-I will spend every waking moment trying to destroy you," Robin vowed.  
>Maleficent could only smile. "I came to make you an offer," she said.<br>"I want nothing you have!"  
>"Ah, but I think you do," -she said, waving a piece of Regina's hair in front of him, - "you want her.<br>"What do you want?"  
>"I want Regina's son. I want Henry."<br>Robin shook his head defiantly. "Never!"  
>"Not even if it guaranteed you'd be with Regina," she replied. She could see that Robin's interest was peaked. "Right now, Regina has no idea who Emma Swan is. I can keep it that way, and she'll be yours."<br>"That is despicable. I may be a thief, but I am and honest man before anything else," Robin declared.  
>Maleficent did not take kindly to his rejection, and she flung him through the air again. His mangled body hit the ground with a loud thud.<br>"You fools and your love. It will be the death of you all!" she exclaimed. She gestured emphatically, waving her hands toward the skies. As her arm came down toward him, so did her goblin minions. They swarmed him, then clamped down on his flesh with their sharp teeth. Maleficent stayed only for a moment to enjoy the chaos, then she disappeared in the same gust of green smoke she'd arrived. Robin reached for his knife and was able to stab one of the creatures before his weapon was knocked from his hand.

There was a loud howl that caught his attention, and when he looked pass the swarm of enemies he saw a wolf barreling down on them. Behind the wolf was Emma, Snow, and Tink. They were coming to his rescue. Robin let out a brief sigh of relief before his body gave way. He listened in to the sound of swords penetrating flesh. The sound of Ruby teeth as they clamped down on their enemy. Lastly, he heard the sound of goblins cry out as they retreated.

Emma and Tink ran to Robin, unsure if he was still alive. His clothing was scattered all over the ground, and his bow had been broken in half. When they got to him, they could see he was still wide awake. Emma offered her hand, and he took it. She and Tink carefully lifted him from the ground. "Are you ok?" Tink asked.  
>"I'm fine," he said. "You ladies have excellent timing."<br>Snow came from behind them with Ruby, who was still in her wolf form.  
>"I think they are all gone. Ruby you can change back," Snow said.<br>"I need water," Robin said. Tink and Snow grabbed hold of his arms and led him over to the pond.  
>Emma looked over her shoulder and caught a glimpse of Ruby as she transformed back. The Sheriff swiftly turned away, realizing that Ruby was nude.<br>"Can you pass me some clothes?" Ruby asked.  
>Emma saw Ruby's bag on the ground, and passed it to her without looking back.<br>"That was something to see," Emma joked, to guise her discomfort.  
>Ruby came up close behind her and as she made her way around Emma's tense body, she whispered, "Too bad. You missed your chance."<br>They were facing each other as Ruby backed away with a playful smile on her face.  
>"Did I now?" Emma asked, playing along.<br>"Indeed you did. But I forgive you because you did it for love," she replied, blowing Emma a kiss.

They all gathered around Robin as he told them what it was the Maleficent wanted. Emma quickly pulled out her phone to call David. Once she was assured that Henry was safe, they continued on the trail. Ruby could smell that they were getting closer. With that in mind, the gang picked up their pace. Emma's heart had begun to steadily race the closer they came to Regina. Though she did not know that was what was causing her rapid heartbeat. Tink who was walking nearby could hear Emma's heartbeat above the sounds of the woods.  
>"Emma are you alright?"<br>"I'm fine, why?"  
>"I can hear your heart racing from over here," Tink said.<br>"You can?"  
>"Yes. Emma I think you're th-"<br>Without warning a bolt of lightening fell from the sky, interrupting their conversation. Tink was blasted backward, and Emma fell to the ground as it made its impact. "Run!" Emma heard Snow scream. Snow grabbed Emma up from the ground and they ran for cover, as lightening began shooting down at them from the sky.

As they all fell to their knees to hide, Emma caught a glimpse of light coming from behind them. She made Snow and the others aware of the small cabin. They all caught on to her signals and darted straight toward it. Emma led the way, and the others stayed close behind. She was the first to reach the top of the porch, and then Robin. Snow, Ruby and Tink tried to reach the porch but were immediately deflected backwards. A force so strong, that it knocked them on their backs. Emma tried to come to their aid, but neither she nor Robin could penetrate pass the magical forcefield.

Snow and the others rose to their feet slowly to find themselves surrounded by more goblins. A battled ensued and Emma watched on helplessly as her mother and friends fought off their attackers. In the chaos, the echo of the cabin door creaking open stood out, grabbing Emma's attention. She pushed the door open slowly, and there was Regina sitting inside of the cage.

Regina was curled up in a fetal position, and when she heard the door open, her head shot up to attention. A huge smile graced her face, and Emma's heart paused at the sight of her. "Robin!" Regina exclaimed. Robin brushed pass Emma and fell directly onto his knees in front of a caged Regina. She greeted him with a kiss through the cold steel bars. "I knew you would come for me," she said. And with that, Emma came to know the pain of a thousand broken hearts. Regina did not know her, and the heartache she'd been trying to avoid found its way back.

Robin found the keys to the locked cage sitting on the nearby table. He freed Regina and gallantly helped her onto her feet. Emma let her eyes wonder on everything but the two of them. Robin held Regina by the arm as they walked back toward Emma, whose heart collapsed the closer they came. They walked by her at the threshold. "Hey," Regina said, making eye contact with her.

Emma broke the gaze, "Hey," she replied. She reached out to touch Regina, but withdrew when the two lovers continued on. She followed them back out onto the porch with only Regina's smell to comfort her. Emma could see that Snow and the others were holding off the countless array of minions, but were growing weary. She, Robin and Regina attempted to get pass the invisible barrier, but were unsuccessful.

"Regina how do we get out of here?" Emma asked. Regina gave an unsure look toward Emma. Then looked to Robin for an explanation.  
>"She doesn't know who you are, remember," he whispered.<br>"Yeah I know!" Emma shouted.  
>"What's going on?" Regina asked, "who are you?"<br>"It doesn't matter who I am. I need to get out there," Emma replied.  
>"The only way out is with magic," Regina said. Both Emma and Robin looked at her. "I don't know magic!"<br>In that small phrase, Emma and Robin figured what exactly that potion had cost her. Emma could feel the pressure as her mother thwart off attacks from all angles. The sound of Ruby's roar resounded through the night. She closed her eyes and let her mind be still, and when she opened them, a gleam of determination was present. She placed her hands forward at the forcefield and a white shimmer of light left her palms. Robin stood back as the barrier fell away, leaving them free to escape. Immediately they ran to aid Snow and the others, and within minutes the enemy dispersed.


	8. Chapter 8

Maleficent was nowhere to be found. So the group decided to make their way back into town. The walk had become a torturous task for Emma. She watched closely as Regina and Robin held hands and cuddled close to one another. There were moments when Regina would look back at her and smile, but they were short lived. Emma could not take it, she wanted to scream, but instead she distracted herself by conversing with Ruby. The group stopped momentarily for a rest and Emma signaled Ruby to follow her.

They left the group unnoticed. Ruby followed close behind Emma until they were out of view. Without warning Emma spun Ruby around and pushed her back into a nearby tree. Ruby did not have time to speak before she found Emma's lips greeting hers. Emma grabbed her by the waist and let their bodies press up against each other. Ruby let the kiss linger for a second, then pushed Emma away. "What are you doing?" she asked, unable to hide the excitement in her voice.

"Kiss me again and find out," Emma said, pulling her back in by the waist.  
>Ruby turned her face away, "You don't want to do this," she said. "You're in love with Regina." She stared Emma in the eyes.<br>"Regina is with Robin. I am here with you."  
>"First problem, you're not here with me. Second problem, Regina isn't with Robin," Ruby said while glancing over Emma's shoulder.<br>Emma turned around to find Regina standing behind her. "Um, we are moving along. Tink told me to come get you two," Regina replied.  
>Ruby rushed away to exit the increasingly awkward scene, leaving the two of them standing there.<br>"She didn't look to happy," Regina said, in reference to Ruby's posture.  
>"Well that's because I'm a jerk," Emma said plainly.<br>"I'm sure that's not true. You saved me."  
>"For selfish reasons-look we better go."<p>

She tried to walk away, but Regina grabbed hold of her arm. "Do we know each other?" she asked.  
>Emma stepped in closer, "I'm Emma," she said. Regina did not waver in her stance though Emma had occupied most of her personal space. But before Regina could dash her hopes once more, Emma turned and walked away. Regina gently released her arm, but feelings lingered long after Emma was gone from her sight.<p>

When Emma reached Snow and the others, she tried to apologize to Ruby, but Tink was waiting.  
>"So... did you kiss her?" Tink asked.<br>"Kiss...who...kiss who?"  
>"Regina of course."<br>"No. Of course not. She doesn't even know me." Emma could see that her mother was getting upset by what Ruby was telling her. She kept both eyes on them as Tink rambled on.  
>"Emma you are her true love, you have to kiss her or she won't remember who she is."<br>"Good. Maybe she shouldn't," Emma said, bitterly. She could see Snow barreling toward her, so she braced herself for the fallout.  
>"Excuse us," Snow said to Tink, pulling Emma away.<p>

Regina returned to Robin's side in time to see Emma being dragged off. Snow made sure that they were out of hearing range before she reprimanded her daughter. "What were you thinking?" she asked.  
>"I know, I'm sorry. I jus-"<br>"I don't care," Snow said firmly.  
>"-But."<br>"Emma, I have watched you push away everyone who loves you. No more."  
>"I'm not pus-"<br>"Shh. Yes you are. And now you're using Ruby."  
>"I was going to apologize," Emma replied.<br>"Well while you're at it, apologize to Regina too... whenever she remembers you. She saw you two kissing the other night."  
>Both a surprised and disappointed expression took over Emma's face. "Emma, Regina loves you. I mean really loves you."<br>"She does?"  
>"Yes. When she saw you with Ruby that night, I could feel her heart break as if it were my own."- Snow took her daughter by the hand.- "This is not about keeping your heart safe anymore. This is about being willing enough to trust Regina not to break it."<br>"I do trust her," Emma said.  
>"Then why haven't you kissed her."<br>"Because she wants to forget me... I have to respect that," Emma replied.  
>"So, you're going to let her forget herself in order to respect her wishes?"<br>"Why do I have to make that decision?" Emma asked.  
>"Because she can't, so you have to."<p>

Snow returned toward the others but Emma remained in place. Regina had been watching the intense conversation and noticed Emma was now standing alone. She began to walk toward her but Robin grabbed her by the arm.  
>"Where are you going?" he asked.<br>"She looks sad, I'm going to talk to her," Regina answered.  
>"She will be fine," he assured her.<br>"She doesn't look fine. I'm going to go over there."  
>Robin would not let go of her arm. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked.<br>This was not the first time she noticed his restrictive behavior when it came to Emma. "No. Is there something you want to tell me?" she asked.  
>He let go of her arm, and she proceeded onward. Emma was on the phone until she saw Regina approaching, then she tucked it away.<br>"I noticed you were upset. Everything okay?" Regina asked.  
>"Yeah, I'm fine."<br>"Is this about you and that girl in Red?"  
>"Kind of."<br>"She your true love?" Regina asked.  
>Emma giggled slightly, "No. Definitely not."<br>Regina couldn't help but notice that Emma was avoiding eye contact, and when she turned to look at the others they were all staring. "Okay, somebody tell me what is going on!" she shouted. Emma touched her hand, sending a wave of emotions coursing through her blood. Regina turned back toward her, reacting to her sudden emotional shift. Their eyes met. "Please don't lie to me anymore, do I know you?"  
>"YES!" a voice echoed through the trees, interrupting the two of them.<p>

Maleficent appeared in the middle of their circle. Her eyes focused on Regina. Emma pulled Regina behind her, taking her stance between the two women. The others drew their weapons, but were quickly put down with a mere swipe of Maleficent's hand. Emma and Regina were the only two who remained unmoved by her magic. She tilted her head at them, marveled that they were still standing. Her eyes wondered downward at their hands, which hadn't broken their connection. "Why Emma I'm surprised at you. You still haven't told her who you are?"

Regina let go of Emma's hand only for a moment giving Maleficent her chance to strike. She grabbed Emma by her throat and propelled toward her mother. Robin and Tink were the first to rise and though their efforts were brave, they were also fruitless. Maleficent swaggered toward Regina, but was halted by the sting of an arrow grazing her arm. The arrow came from Snow's bow and landed inside the bark of a tree. The Queen glared violently at Snow, who bravely stood her ground. Maleficent magically removed the arrow from the tree and propelled it back at Snow. It hit her in the chest and she fell to the ground.  
>Emma became conscious in time to see Snow's fall. "Mom!" she screamed, running to her aid.<br>"Snow!" Ruby yelled.  
>"Leave them alone!" Regina yelled, drawing Maleficent's attention.<br>The Queen chuckled, "Hey Savior!" -she exclaimed, grabbing Regina by the throat and lifting her in the air,- "Come to her rescue."

A dagger suddenly appeared in Maleficent's hand. Emma could see the blade glisten in the moonlight. There was no time for thinking, only reacting. She jolted up from the ground, throwing herself between Regina and the cold knife. The impact of her landing threw Maleficent to the ground, thereby releasing Regina from her clutches. As Emma rolled around onto her back, she could feel the steel protruding from her chest. She lie on the ground looking up into the sky, her chest becoming increasingly heavier.

Air had finally returned to Regina's lungs, only to be replaced by a sharp pain in her heart. One like she'd never felt. Slouched over in pain, she could see the knife buried in Emma's chest. She crawled over quickly to help her. Instinctively, she lifted Emma off the ground and placed her onto her lap. Emma's wound was severe and her blood poured onto Regina's thighs. "Why?" Regina asked simply.  
>"Because you're my true love," - Emma said, coughing up blood, - "And I love you."<br>Emma passed out still wrapped up in Regina's embrace.

Robin and Tink took hold of Maleficent who had just begun to arise from her fall. Ruby was busy aiding the wounded Snow, who she helped rise to her feet. They all observed in silence as Emma's life began to drain from her body. Regina held to her tightly. Tears streaming down her face for someone with a face she did not recognize. Someone whom in their last moments, declared their love for her. This someone who gave their life, so the she herself might live.  
>"What am I supposed to do?" she sobbed into Emma's failing body.<p>

She brushed Emma's long blonde hair from her face. The moonlight accentuated her pale skin. A lone tear fell from Regina's face and onto Emma's cheek, and continued downward. Regina's eyes met and locked in on Emma thin lips. She leaned in slowly, uncertainty present in her manner. Suddenly Maleficent struck Robin with a blow to his rib cage, then continued her attack by taking down Tink. But that did not distract Regina, whose lips were already gently caressing Emma's.

A bright burst of light engulfed the darkened woods. Regina's body seized momentarily as a rush of memories bombarded her. When she awoke from her trance, there was Maleficent standing smugly. She looked into her arms in their was Emma, unconscious and still. Helplessness washed over her, like it had so many years ago. But as she mourned an epiphany hit her. This was not like before, she was not helpless, and this time, there was something she could do. The one thing that was accustomed to the Evil Queen, vengeance.

She rose to her feet, anger sizzling in her veins. Maleficent stood before her unshaken. "Your turn," Regina snarled. A bolt of energy left Regina's hand rapidly, giving no warning and knocking her target into a tree. Regina wasted no time and charged toward Maleficent, who was slowly making her way to her feet. She was focused, not even noticing Robin was directly lying in her path. Tink grabbed him and pulled him out of the way and off to the side.

Maleficent threw a fire ball at the rapidly approaching Regina, but she counteracted with a fireball of her own. A loud explosion rang out, and the heat from that explosion seared the others. Regina came within inches of her enemy, but Maleficent vanished into a puff of green smoke. That threw Regina for a loop until she felt a breeze from behind her. Maleficent reappeared, physically choking Regina from behind. "You should be grateful, I saved Emma from a lifetime of misery with you," she whispered.

That statement infuriated Regina. She bent forward throwing Maleficent over her back and slamming her into the ground. "You are not allowed to speak her name!" Regina exclaimed. She waved her hand at Maleficent as though she were capturing something in her palm. Maleficent tried to defy her by saying Emma's name once more, but could not speak. Regina grinned triumphantly, but she was not done. She used her powers to fling her enemy to all four corners of the forest.

Regina's rescuers did not say a word as her attack became more brutal. She kept visualizing Emma dying in her arms. That gave her enough incentive to continue to the battle to it's fatal end. But by this point, it was no longer a battle. Maleficent fell unconscious, her fragile body was all that was taking the beating. There was no pity, no mercy in Regina's view.

Finally someone yelled, "Regina stop!" She could not hear anything over the sound of her own rage. Regina felt a tug on her arm and she was spun around. Maleficent's body made a loud thud as it connected with the ground. Regina was set to attack whomever grabbed her, but when her eyes locked on Emma's baby blue's, her everything ceased. "Regina, it's okay," Emma said calmly. Emma's voice bought her back to a place of serenity. She wasted no time examining Emma's wound with her hands, but it was gone.

Emma embraced her tightly and Regina pushed her face into Emma's chest, "Don't ever leave me like that again," she cried.  
>"Don't wait so long to kiss me next time," Emma replied.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Snow and the others made their way toward the two women, now that Regina's wrath was extinguished. Snow was wounded badly, but made it a point to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Ruby, Tink and Robin, also greeted Emma with a loving pat on the back.  
>"What about her?" Tink asked, pointing to the beaten Queen.<p>

Regina's eyes met with Robin's and they both stepped away to the side. Emma along with the other women stayed around to handled Maleficent.  
>"So you've made your choice," Robin said.<br>Regina nodded, "In my heart there was no other choice."  
>"I understand though I must admit I am heartbroken," -he took her by the hand, and placed a kiss on it, - "You must excuse me now. I am only human," he remarked, before bowing away into the night.<br>Regina watched as Robin disappeared behind the trees before she returned to Emma's side.  
>"What should we do with her?" Emma asked.<br>Regina knelt down and lifted Maleficent's face off the ground. She was still unconscious.  
>"Pandora's box," Regina answered, letting Maleficent's face drop back to the ground.<p>

Later that week, the town had returned back to normal. Maleficent was stored away with the help of Rumple and Belle, and Snow was still recovering from her wound. Ruby was recovering from her disappointment. Robin was seen in town, but not as much as before, and Hook was almost never seen. Everyone in town was now aware of Emma and Regina's relationship including their son Henry. It was back to business for the Mayor and Sheriff. Which for them meant another night of doing paper work in the Emma's office.  
>Regina was sitting at Emma's desk."Sheriff Swan, what is this?" Regina asked, waving a piece of paper in the air.<br>"What is what? Madame Mayor," Emma replied, taking the paper from her hand.  
>"There's a four thousand dollar expense here and you marked it as miscellaneous." Regina let Emma look over the paper work, and waited attentively for a response.<br>"Oh that,"- Emma said, placing the paper back on the desk, - "that was something we needed for the office." Emma leaned back onto the filing cabinet.  
>Regina glared at her, making it clear she wanted more elaboration. "Well what was it, do you think I can just go to the town council with that?"<br>Emma began riffling through the file cabinet, and when she couldn't find what she was looking for she searched around the office. Regina watched this go on for a few seconds. "I can't go to a meeting and just explain awa-"  
>"Ah ha!" - Emma exclaimed, stopping her search beside Regina's chair, - "it's right there."<br>Regina lifted up the stacks of paper work in front of her, "Where?" she asked.  
>"Right there behind the coffee cup." Regina lifted the coffee cup from the desk, and resting there behind it was a purple velvet box.<br>Emma scooped up the box then spun Regina's chair toward her. Regina didn't process what was happening until Emma slowly dropped down on one knee. She steadily opened the box, and when Regina's eyes fell upon the green princess cut diamond ring, her heart felt as though it could implode. Before Emma could open her mouth, Regina grabbed her by the face and kissed her repetitively on the lips.  
>"Will-"<br>Kiss.  
>"-you-"<br>Kiss.  
>"-marry me?" -Emma asked, taking in a deep breath before asking again, - "Will you marry me Regina Mills?" Emma noticed the tears streaming down Regina's face, so she took it upon herself to wipe them away.<br>Regina didn't respond, she only wanted to stare in Emma's eyes and cherish the moment.  
>"You idiot...of course I'll marry you."<br>Emma placed the ring on her finger and stood to her feet, lifting Regina into her arms. She spun her around and they shared a celebratory kiss. Regina slid out of Emma's embrace, her heels landing back onto the linoleum.  
>"Let's go," Emma said.<br>"Where?" Regina asked.  
>"Granny's. Our son is waiting for us."<p>

They crashed through the door of the diner, the air filled with anticipation. All eyes were on them as they entered the room, hand in hand. Henry was in his usual booth,sitting with his grandparents. "She said yes!" Emma announced. Henry was the first to congratulate them, running up to them and giving them a hug. Then Emma's parents followed up with the same show of affection. The diner did not erupt with applause due to the towns precarious relationship with Regina. Then suddenly a small applause started over by the counter. Emma looked toward that direction to find Ruby and Belle leading the charge. As the two women hoped, the other patrons fell in line.

Henry dragged his parents to their booth so that they could have a celebratory family dinner. Emma's parents began hovering over her, bombarding her with affection, while Henry kept Regina close to his side. The two women blushed at all the attention they were receiving, and eyed each other from across the booth.  
>"I'm going to order a hot cocoa," Emma said.<br>"I'll get it for you," Regina said, grabbing Emma before she could leave the booth.  
>Regina slid out of her seat and made her way over toward the counter. She arrived just a Belle was walking away. "Congrats," Belle said, making her way over to Emma's table. Regina smiled at her and continued toward Ruby.<br>Ruby apprehensively greeted her, "What do you want Regina?" she asked.  
>"Well Emma wants a hot cocoa," - Regina replied, tossing some money on the table, - "And I want you to keep your lips off of her."<br>Ruby chuckled, "We've already established that me and Emma are just friends."  
>"Damn righ-"<br>"But know this Regina. If you hurt her, I will hurt you," Ruby promised.  
>"Cute, but the only thing you can do to me is cause an allergic reaction. Now where's the cocoa?"<br>"I'll bring it over when it's done," Ruby grumbled.  
>"Don't make my fiancee wait," Regina retorted.<p>

Regina returned to her table and placed a soft kiss on Emma's lips. Ruby rolled her eyes at the sight of their affection, and used the preparation of hot cocoa to distract herself. Once she topped off the drink as Emma liked, she took a deep breath and made her way over to their table. Just as she was about to cross pass the door, someone barged in, knocking her to the ground. Before she could set her eyes on the person, a hand reached down to help her.  
>"My apologies," the voice said.<br>Ruby accepted the gloved hand and rose to her feet. While in the process of dusting herself off she noticed a soldier's uniform, finding the red cape and leather pants especially appealing. The soldier's head gear came off, revealing the long dark hair underneath. Ruby's eyes met with the stranger's, and they exchanged meaningful smiles.  
>"Mulan!" Snow exclaimed.<br>_To Be Continued..._


End file.
